World In My Eyes
World In My Eyes is the title of a song recorded and released by Depeche Mode. Originally included as the opening track on the album Violator, the song was also subsequently released as a single in a remixed form. The song was written by Martin L. Gore and sung by Dave Gahan. The singer invites his loved one to see the world as he does: "let me take you on a trip, around the world and back... your lips close to my lips...let me show you the world in my eyes". Single release World In My Eyes was released as a "three track single" together with two new tracks Happiest Girl and Sea of Sin on Monday 17 September 1990 under Mute catalogue number BONG 20.https://www.flickr.com/photos/smashhits90s/35774639660/sizes/l 'World' was the fourth and final track to be lifted from the Violator album for single release. The 7" single featured a '7" version' of the song (which differed little from the original album track) coupled with the abovementioned two new tracks, labelled Jack Mix and Tonal Mix respectively. The various single picture sleeve covers bear almost invariably the names of all three songs. The standard 12" issue carried longer remixes of all three songs. The by now customary limited edition 12" featured two further remixes of World In My Eyes and one of Happiest Girl. The standard and limited CD singles were issued, totally 10 different tracks, while the 2004 CD featured a total of 11 tracks with the various versions of the three songs. Chart performance World In My Eyes reached no. 17 in the UK charts, one place less than its predecessor Policy of Truth. The promo video was featured on Top of the Pops 27 September 1990 when the single was at no.28. It spent 4 weeks in the Top 40. In the US, where the single was released on October 16th, 1990, it reached no.52 on the Hot 100.http://www.billboard.com/charts/hot-100/1990-12-22 Tracklistings * 7" Mute BONG 20 and cassette C BONG 20 A. World In My Eyes (7 inch Version) B1. Happiest Girl (Jack Mix) B2. Sea Of Sin (Tonal Mix) * 12" Mute 12 BONG 20 A. World In My Eyes (Oil Tank Mix) B1. Happiest Girl (Kiss-A-Mix) B2. Sea Of Sin (Sensoria) * 12" Mute L12 BONG 20 A. World In My Eyes (Dub In My Eyes) B1. World In My Eyes (Mode To Joy) B2. Happiest Girl (The Pulsating Orbital Mix) * CD single CD BONG 20 1. World In My Eyes (7 inch Version) 2. World In My Eyes (Oil Tank Mix) 3. Happiest Girl (Kiss-A-Mix) 4. Sea Of Sin (Tonal Mix) *CD single Mute LCD BONG 20 1. World In My Eyes (Dub In My Eyes) 2. World In My Eyes (Mode To Joy) 3. Happiest Girl (The Pulsating Orbital Vocal Mix) 4. Sea Of Sin (Sensoria) 5. World In My Eyes (Mayhem Mode) 6. Happiest Girl (Jack Mix) *CD single Mute CD BONG 20X (2004) full tracklisting here Cover art All sleeves were designed by Area with photographs by Anton Corbijn. The various photographs used depict band members making the 'eyes' or 'glasses' sign with two hands and were taken in New York. One unused photograph shows Martin Gore observing the twin towers of the Trade Center where the group had also filmed a promo video for Enjoy the Silence. Promo video Promotional video directed by Anton Corbijn. Two versions were made, both featuring live footage from the World Violation Tour. One version is included on the Strange Too compilation video and the other on The Videos 86>98, The Videos 86>98+ and Depeche Mode: Video Singles Collection. Other versions official versions/remixes: * Cicada remix on Enjoy the Silence 04 (CD 3, XLCD BONG 34 & US 12") live version on * Devotional (DVD) Legacy World In My Eyes remains one of the group's better known songs from their highly successful Violator period and has been regularly performed live since 1990, including on the latest tour in 2017. Availability * Violator album * The Singles 86-98 NB not included on the The Best of Vol.I compilation album (2006). Category:1990 singles Category:Depeche Mode Category:Record collection